Legend of the Phoenix Dragon
by ghostwriter337
Summary: Long ago, the dragon god Ryuunsuke had mated with the Chinese fire deity Feng, the phoenix. The results of that were two daughters, the eldest being most powerful. Being able to control both elements, the eldest was a legend but never seen.Until now.
1. Chapter 1

"Mrs. Higurashi, I'm done with the floors," Tatsuhana called out from the hallway.

"Thank you, so much," the woman of the household tiptoed on the wooden floors. She handed the younger woman an envelope.

"Here's your pay check for this week. You've done such a wonderful job here. I've never seen the shrine so clean," Mrs. Higurashi complemented.

Tatsuhana stood up from her place on the floor. She removed her gray bandana releasing her long raven hair.

"Thank you. I really appreciate working here. You've helped me a lot."

"You're welcome. See you next week, Tatsuhana," Mrs. Higurashi turned around and left.

Tatsuhana turned herself and walked over the door. She picked her black slip-ons that were sitting next to the door. Tatsuhana opened it as she slipped on her shoes.

The sun was bright that day. Being a goth, she didn't really like the sun too much. Tatsuhana never tanned or stayed out in the sun too long. Guess that's why her skin was so pale.

She looked down her onyx watch. It was almost time to pick Junko from school. Tatsuhana took a step forward when something caught her eye. She faced in that direction towards the old well, which the old man had forbidden her to go near.

Tatsuhana had never really met Mrs. Higurashi's daughter, Kagome, so this was the first time. The girl was lean and shared her hair color. She looked no more than fourteen years of age. Kagome sat on the edge of the well. Tatsuhana watched intently as she jumped in.

Tatsuhana wasn't sure of what to make of this. The old man had strictly forbidden her to go near the well, but his granddaughter dove down into the bowels of the structure. This got Tatsuhana's attention. She looked around to see if anyone was around. When there was no one to be seen, Tatsuhana blatantly strode towards the Sacred Well.

To her, there was nothing really special about an old well. What could be so holy about a hole in the earth? Driven by curiosity, Tatsuhana snuck into the pavilion and stood against the stone wall of the well. She leaned over, looking down into the dark abyss.

There was nothing. Not a thing. Not even a light. How could Kagome even see down there?

"Yo, Kagome, are you down there?" Tatsuhana leaned in further in order to hear better. Nothing.

She waited for a few minutes and still there was only silence.

"I thought I told you not to go near the well," the geezer sneaked up on Tatsuhana.

Suddenly startled by the old man, Tatsuhana lost balance. She was sent screaming deep into the black pit. The old man could only stand and watch her body disappear completely into the darkness.

Tatsuhana groaned in pain. Her eyes slowly opened around her. She found herself laying face first on the cold ground at the bottom of the well. Her head pounded as she tried to stand up. She braced herself against the nearest wall, clutching at the dirt and rock. The world around her was spinning almost out of control. She looked up towards the shaft of light beaming downwards.

"Hello is anyone up there?" she asked but received no reply.

She approached to wooden ladder and began to climb it. Once she reached the top, Tatsuhana knew at once she was no longer in modern times. Surrounding her was a green field fenced off by tall trees. Over in the distance she could barely make out a small village. Tatsuhana's head was spinning. How could this possibly be?

She climbed out slowly. She sat at the edge of the well and removed one of her shoes. Tatsuhana touched the ground with the pad of her foot. The grass was real. She wasn't dreaming.

"Okay, don't panic. The last thing you need to do is panic," Tatsuhana said to herself.

She slipped her shoe back on. She stood up and looked around her. Everything was real. The sound of the distant village and bird, the feel of the wind against her skin, the smell of untouched nature. It was all real.

"Hey you, how'd you get here," a hand was placed roughly on her shoulder.

By pure instinct, Tatsuhana seized the hand and shifted her weight forward, pulling the owner of the hand over her shoulder, thus flipping him. She took no time at all to make her escape. She ran as fast her legs could carry her. Tatsuhana took off into the woods, hoping that whoever that was wouldn't find her.


	2. Chapter 2

Tatsuhana ran as quickly as her legs would allow. There was so much she didn't know. Deep in her gut she knew that she wasn't in time any longer. Tokyo hadn't been covered with trees since the 1500's. Yet instead of asking questions, she ran like a coward.

She stopped. "Maybe I should turn back."

Tatsuhana looked about. She didn't know which way was out. Hell, she couldn't even remember which way she came.

"Ugh, as soon I figure out which way is back! Anybody who would want to live in the woods is insane," Tatsuhana complained.

"So is someone conversing with themselves," a strange voice came out of nowhere.

Tatsuhana whipped around to find no one there. She looked all around her but there nothing, not a living person to be seen. Immediately, Tatsuhana tightened her fists. She wasn't going to run anymore.

"Why don't you come out and face me like a man, you coward. Unless you want me to find you and beat you senseless," she replied.

The bushes ahead of her starting rustling. She could feel her heart pounding inside her chest. It wasn't out of fear but it was anticipation. Truth be told she hadn't had a good fight in ages. Tatsuhana needed something to take out her frustration on.

From the depths of the woods, came the man, slowly. Tatsuhana could tell right away he wasn't human, not only by his appearance but by his powerful aura as well. His hair was extremely long and silver like a perfect moon. On his forehead was a tattoo of a purple crescent, along with matching stripes down his cheeks. His amber glared at her as the flashed a burning red color before her.

"You've got a lot of mouth, wench," he stated emotionlessly.

Tatsuhana smirked. That wasn't the first time she heard that. "Yeah, tell me something I don't already know."

She could tell that he was one of _those _men. Self-centered, egotistical, arrogant but most of all ignorant. Every man she had run into, were just like him. At least they knew better to stay clear of her.

"Are you going to stare at me all day, or what?" Tatsuhana snapped.

The demon unsheathed his sword. "You need to learn a lesson on politeness."

The next thing Tatsuhana knew was that the demon was charging for her and at a frightening speed. He quickly slashed through her. The attack should have killed her. Unfortunately for him, Tatsuhana was exactly human either.

Tatsuhana was flung to a near by tree without even so much as a scratch. Pain surged all the way through her back. The demon looked utterly shocked at the fact that she was still breathing. His sword was supposed to slice through her like paper. Yet it didn't. Tatsuhana slowly stood up, trying to keep balance against the tree.

"How are you still alive?" He asked, his eyes starting to glow red.

Tatsuhana smirked again. "That's none of your damn business, buddy. But that's just the tip of the iceberg. I've got more tricks up my sleeve than that."


End file.
